Amar con locura:la angustia en el amor
by keros subatsukon
Summary: ¿Todos tenemos amigos no?, ellos saben todos nuestros secretos o quizás no todos esta es una historia llena de amor angustia y locura.


AMAR CON LOCURA: LA ANGUSTIA EN EL AMOR

¿Todos tenemos amigos no?, ellos saben todos nuestros secretos o quizás no todos esta es una historia llena de amor angustia y locura

Nuestro personaje principal locura es un chico de 1.68 metros con la piel blanca pálida con el pelo castaño y revuelto con ojos café oscuro q no reflejan nada como si estuvieran vacíos

Pero no siempre fue así tenía 2 amigos amor y angustia

la primera una chica hiperactiva algo enojona pero con un gran sentido de la responsabilidad de 1.48 mtros una estatura demasiado tierna con el pelo enrolado de color negro bastante tierno y lindo en opinión de locura

tiene los ojos negros llenos de felicidad y un no se que q la hacia muy especial angustia es una chica de 1.70 con el pelo lacio y brillante de un color negro azulado con los ojos

negros siempre tiene un rostro q refleja temor algo q hacia a locura querer protegerla aunque nunca pudo hacerlo por que nunca pudo estar para ella cuando mas le necesitaba

le fallo

 _ **9 DE ENERO DEL 2014 11 de la mañana**_

-Locura, ¡Locura despierta!

Abriendo los ojos lentamente divisa una figura poco a poco este un poco dormido y molesto pregunta

-oh angustia q sucede porque me levantas ¿eh¡

-te quedaste dormido en clase inútil por eso siempre te reprueban- dice un poco molesta ante la actitud perezosa de su amigo

-bueno, bueno no están importante ¿me puedes prestar tu cuaderno no?- le dice mirándola a los ojos con cara de súplica con las manos juntas

-pues no lo sé debería dejar q te las arregles solo-dijo volteando el rostro para no verlo

-sabes q no puedes hacerlo que podría hacer sin ti eh eh?-dijo derrodillas a punto de rendirse

-bueno ten pero no comas encima de el-dijo haciendo un puchero saliendo por la puerta del salón de 1 ero B

-bueno veamos q tenemos aquí,mm-cerrando el libro con una mano

-lo dejare para mañana-dijo para si mismo mientras alguien se acerca a la puerta del salón

-eh locura deberías terminar ahora apúrate hay una pelea en el comedor-

-ya voy ya voy,cielos llegaste en el momento menos oportuno, ira-dijo a su amigo

-(me pregunto quien sera)- pensó mientras guardaba el cuaderno de angustia

 _ **EN EL PATIO**_

En el patio estaban 2 chicos peleando uno moreno delgado con el pelo negro y revuelto con dos mechones que caían por su frente y uno mas robusto con el pelo en forma de un sepillo de escoba recortado y negro los dos están todo sucios y magullados con varios moretones

-eh eh eh! dejen de pelear orgullo,felicidad!-dijo locura en medio

-!entonces dile q se retracte q se disculpe y lo olvidare!-dijo desde el suelo felicidad

-jamas lo hare no es mi culpa q tu y tu familia sean pobres e inutiles- dijo orgullo sin pena ni cuidado

-!No tienes dere-dice felicidad siendo interrumpido por locura

-!BASTA¡-Grito locura-Orgullo no tienes derecho a hablar de la familia de otros asi como si fueran basura o algo peor-dijo mirando con rabia a orgullo

-Felicidad no tienes por que escuchar a orgullo-dijo mirando con una sonrisa mirando a felicidad

-¡OK!-dijo con felicidad alegría

EN EL AUTO-BUS

sentado en el ultimo puesto de atrás del bus -Debería volver a casa o ir al cyber un rato mm-debatía el peli-castaño de repente el autobús se detiene de golpe-Que pasa ahora?

de tras de el apareció una forma amorfa deformada con la cara de un viejo sonriente de repente todo el mundo menos el y el viejo se detuvo y lo ataco con una mano en forma de daga y lo atraviesa sacándolo del autobús de golpe sin sacar su brazo de su estomago

-! **TU MORTAL¡-** Con una voz de ultratumba sin cambiar su expresión ni mover los labios

-Q-que eres-decía con miedo y la voz entrecortada por la mano del extraño ser en su estomago

- **Yo soy el enemigo de tu especie el adalid del fin del mundo el castigador de almas SOY BELLZEBUB-** dijo mientras contraía su mano y cambiaba la forma de esta en una mano negra hasta el codo

-(Por que yo?)pensaba mientras caia al suelo muerto y sin vida y sus ojos se quedaron abiertos viendo como el extraño ser q se hacia llamar bellzebub se hundía en el suelo

- ** _pero hoy no moriras humano_** -decia una voz totalmente diferente ala de el demonio

mientras todas las personas se movian de nuevo y los pasajeros en el auto bus se asustaron al ver como el golpe q produjo el demonio al sacar a locura del bus sacudia este mismo y se habria un agujero en la parte derecha de este dejando ver a locura con un gran oyo en sus ropas y sangre brotando de sus entrañas


End file.
